Daddy's Girl and Mama's Boy
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: 'In ACBU universe' Mordecai has a little Daddy's girl on his hands, while Margaret has a Mama's Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! A lot more spinoffs then I thought. I had this going on for a bit! It was a sorta Daddy and Daughter thing. Because usually in my stories the mom is usually taking care of the baby (Because that's what I remember when I was little! My mom always took care of me! Then my dad would play with me and teach me things. That's why I'm a Daddy's Girl) ok anywho! This is a sorta Brianna and Mordecai story. This is before Noah was born so Brianna's two…please note that! And enjoy!**

* * *

**Copy Cat:**

Margaret knew Brianna was a Daddy's Girl, the moment she showed Brianna to Mordecai, she knew Brianna would love him to pieces. Mordecai, however, was unaware that she was a Daddy's Girl or as Margaret liked to call it 'Daddy's Number one fan'.

Margaret sat a grilled cheese for her fiancé and daughter, "Eat up you two" She went back to finish her own sandwich.

The blue jay smiled, "Thanks Coffee Girl" He grabbed his sandwich and carried it to his mouth.

"Danks Caw-fee Gurl" Brianna copied, following her daddy's motions and picking up her sandwich.

Mordecai cocked an eyebrow, then slowly opened his mouth, Brianna raised an eyebrow and did the same.

He sat his sandwich down, "Are you copying me Brianna"?

The robin sat her sandwich down, "Are you copying me Brianna"?

"Ok! We're gonna play this game"! He laughed only to hear her repeat it.

Margaret giggled from the stove, "She's your number one fan"

The blue jay stuck his tongue out at her, "Na na na"!

Brianna copied, "Na na na"!

Mordecai lifted his sandwich then dropped it, only to make Brianna copy, "Brianna"!

"Brianna"! The little bird giggled.

The blue jay frowned then spoke, "Uh…Diaper Boy"

She chirped along, "Uh…Dipper Boy"

Margaret sat down a juice box for her daughter, "C'mon Diaper Boy. It's the repeat after me game. If you win she'll stop"

He looked at her, "Na, na, na, boo boo, stick your head in doo, doo"

Brianna copied, "Na, na, na boo boo, stick your head in doo doo"

Mordecai covered his face then whispered, "Fist Pump! Bon Jovi! Maroon 5! Katy Perry! Bruno Mars"!

The little bird copied her father exactly, "Fwist Pwump! Bon Joey! Mawoon 5! Kitty Purry! Bwuno Mars"

"Clever girl" He chuckled.

Brianna smiled, "Clever girl"

Mordecai thought as hard as he could to think of ways to end the game, "Hm…"

"Hm.." Brianna copied, looking up at him.

The blue jay smiled, "Dora sucks" He turned to meet his daughter's innocent face.

She sputtered for a little bit, "Do-Dora…suck.." She frowned, "You're a meanie"! She stuck her tongue at him then frowned.

Mordecai stuck his tongue at her then frowned, "You're a meanie"! He copied.

Brianna whined, "Stop ittttt"! She whimpered.

The blue jay whined, "Stop it"

She pouted earning Margaret to giggle, "Aw. Little Missy, don't be a pouter like Daddy"

"I only pouted once in my life" Mordecai spoke.

"I only pouted woce in my life" Brianna copied, shooting a smirk at her father.

Mordecai face-palmed, "Oh Geez"

Brianna face-palmed, "Oh geez"

* * *

After lunch, Mordecai saw his feathers were getting a little bit fluffier, he growled as he headed into the bathroom with the little red bird following.

Mordecai opened the mirror and pulled out a razor, "Daddy! What's dat"? Brianna asked, trying to see.

The blue jay showed her, "It's a razor. It's shaves Daddy's feathers"

Brianna tried to get a look but she couldn't, she frowned then saw her stool, she'd stand up on when Margaret would brush her teeth, Brianna pushed the stool to the sink and stood up on it.

Before Mordecai started shaving, he grabbed a bottle and sprayed his chin, Brianna laughed, "Why are you putting whip cream on your face"?

The blue jay laughed, "It's shaving cream" He scooped of the top layer then dipped it on the tip of Brianna's beak, she giggled again.

Mordecai ducked his head into the sink and began shaving making Brianna curious, she tilted her head to see her father shaving.

Finally when he was done washing his face, he smiled, "How do I look Bri"?

Brianna reached for the bottle making him chuckle, "Alright fine" He sprayed her chin and laughed.

The robin giggled, clapping her hands, "I'm just like Daddy"!

Mordecai laughed, "Margaret! Get in here"!

She entered the room, dressed in her work uniform, only to giggle, "Little Missy! What's on your face"?

Brianna pointed at Mordecai, "I'm just like Daddy Mama"!

Margaret laughed, "Yes you are" She planted a kiss on her forehead, "Make sure you wash that off her, she has to take a nap in ten minutes" She kissed Mordecai's cheek, "I have to go to work. Think you can handle her"?

He nodded, "Sure. A nap and she'll be asleep when you get back"

Margaret smiled, "Ok. Bye Diaper Boy" She kissed him then bent down, "Bye bye Bri.."

Brianna waved, "Bye bye Mama"!

The mother headed out just as the blue jay grabbed a rag, "Ok. Stay still" He went to wipe her face only for her to squeal.

"NO"! She started to cry.

Mordecai chuckled, "You silly girl" He sat the rag down, "Why are you crying"?

Brianna whimpered, then reached for the razor, "I wanna be like you Daddy"

The blue jay's eyes widened, "No! Brianna! No"! He swiped the razor away, he opened the mirror and sat it on the top self, "Now listen to me" He knelt down, "You can be like Daddy, but no shaving! That's dangerous"!

Brianna whimpered making him pick up the rag and gently wipe her face. "I'm so-wee Daddy"

He sighed, "It's alright. Now let's get that nap going" He lifted her up and sat her at the table.

Brianna sat up and smiled, "Sing it! Sing it"!

Mordecai laughed as he made some Mac N Cheese, "Aw snap! Aw snap! Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap" He repeated the song over and over until the dish was done.

"Alright Bri, you have to take a nap after the macaroni party" Mordecai told her.

She shook her head as she took a spoonful, "No"

Mordecai nodded, "Yes"

Brianna giggled, "No" She gulped the food down, "we'll means we will"

The blue jay looked at her, "How do you know that? You're two"

"Auntie Ellie"! Brianna cheered.

He sighed, "Ok fine. I'll take a nap with you"

Brianna clapped her hands then took more spoonfuls of Mac N' Cheese. After her meal was done, Brianna began to get sleepy, she yawned then rubbed her eyes.

"Ok. Someone's a sleepy girl" He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom.

He laid the tiny girl in her bed, underneath her purple covers, he smiled at the theme of her room. Butterflies. On her bedspread were butterflies along with a Blue's Clues pillow, a Power Puff Girl pillow and a stuffed Dora doll.

"Have a good nap" He stood up only for Brianna to whimper.

"Story! I want a story"! Brianna smiled.

Mordecai sighed then picked up a book, "Hm…uh…" He smiled, "Here we go"! He sat down on the bed and read, "Mufasa and Sarabi were proud parents. The herds all bowed as Rafiki, the wise baboon held their cub…" He read the short story of Lion King.

Brianna's eyelids began to droop, Mordecai stopped in the middle and smiled, Brianna had fallen asleep with her bunny in her wings, "Sleep tight Bri" He stroked her cheek. Slowly he arose from the bed and walked into the hallway, he checked on her one more time, and smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

**Yes. This is basically my childhood, sorry it was so short, to clarify! These are my memories, let's replace Mordecai with my dad and Brianna with me! Obviously some of this stuff wasn't in my childhood…except Bon Jovi. My dad likes Bon Jovi. Yes of course my father didn't sing the macaroni song. Nor is he called Diaper Boy. I hope you guys liked this! More spinoffs are on their way!**

**-Ryan's out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. This was one of the spinoffs, I decided to just add this on here and get it over with. So NO! this isn't any of my memories. My brothers are Mama's Boys but they never did this stuff LOL! So. It'll start when Noah's a newborn and then when he's eight. Don't worry! So…it'll be cute!**

**Bruno Mars: By that she means BOORRRINNNGG!**

**Me: Quiet you!**

* * *

Margaret smiled at her son, laying in his little hospital crib, "Hi my little baby" She had tears in her eyes, she finally a mommy. Of course Brianna thought of her as her mom but Margaret really wanted a child to call her own, she looked over at her son.

Mordecai had left the room with Rigby to go get some food, Eileen sat, quietly in the room. Noah's eyes slowly opened, he found his mommy's hand on his belly, he looked up at her then whimpered.

"Hehe. My baby" She lifted him into her wings, "Shh. Shh. It's ok Noah"

Noah winced a little at his mommy, he was scared of the new world he'd entered just an hour ago.

Margaret smiled at him, she stroked his cheek, "Don't be scared. Mommy's here. She won't let anything bad happen to you"

The little bald chick slowly felt better, Mommy would make sure he'd be ok, he buried his head into her chest, making her aw, "Shh. There, there. You're ok"

Eileen walked up to the bed and smiled, "He's so cute. His eyes are so pretty"

Noah blinked his eyes at the mole, Margaret smiled, "That's your godmother and aunt. Auntie Ellie"

Noah reached for his mommy's hand, he grabbed it and placed it on his tummy, it made him feel safe.

Margaret slowly got off the bed, "Shh. Shh. I think I have a little nickname for you" She ran her thumb down his cheek, "Baby Boy" She smiled.

Noah cooed at her as she sat him down in his crib, so she could get dressed. Eileen smiled, "Aw. I think you'll have a Mama's Boy"

"I will not" Margaret laughed, "if anything, he'll be a Daddy's Man" She giggled, "Mordecai treats Brianna like royalty and he'll probably treat Noah like a prince"

Eileen laughed as she headed over to the crib, while Margaret went to the bathroom and changed. "Hey Noah"

Noah looked at his aunt and cooed, "Gah"

The mole smiled, "You'll totally be a Mama's Boy"

* * *

Of course since Noah was born, Margaret felt a instant attachment to him. Noah would cry in the middle of the night, he'd in fact, scream if Mordecai ever woke and tried to take care of him. Margaret decided it'd be easier if she was the only one getting up with Noah in the middle of the night.

"WAHHHH"! Noah cried, looking for attention.

The cardinal awoke with a start, then suddenly remembered Noah was awake and hungry. She stood up and walked to the crib, "Sweetie" She whispered.

Noah screamed louder, Margaret lifted him up. Noah cried even louder if that was even possible.

Margaret sat on her bed, unbuttoning her nightgown, giving Noah his breakfast, "I have no idea where you get the idea that getting up early is ok" She sighed, stroking her son's newly formed spikes.

Noah had Mordecai's sharkfin hairstyle but a darker shade of blue, she watched Noah suckle down his early morning breakfast, the cardinal was a little scared of feeding him due to her son being a troubling baby. Margaret gently pulled away to make sure he didn't bite or pinch her, Noah opened his eyes with a narrowing glare, reading, 'I'm not done yet!'

She let out a deep sigh, "My lady pecs hurt! Thanks to you Mister" She felt her wing that was holding his body was going to sleep, Noah drank the last of it then made a little whimper. He looked up, Margaret lifted him up and patted his back.

Noah scrunched his eyes then burped earning Margaret to smile, "That's my boy" She stroked his cheek then got off the bed, carefully, not to disturb Mordecai.

The tiny dark avian rubbed his eyes then stuck his hand in his mouth, Margaret smiled at him, he looked like a innocent boy, wearing cute little Batman footie pajamas. She thought he looked like a darling.

Mordecai wanted to get his son into superheroes, but the other family members decided since he was a boy, he should be into sports. Margaret decided to make Mordecai happy, she had superhero bed sheets for her son, and a few superhero shirts.

The cardinal smiled, "I'm sure you're daddy's little man" She tweaked his beak earning a coo from the young bird.

She carried him to his crib and gently laid him down, "Sweet tight my little superhero"

Noah yawned then slowly closed his eyes. Margaret smiled over the crib, he was a angel.

* * *

**Three years later:**

Margaret was positive, she babied Noah. She treated him like royalty, but after all the babying, royalty treatment, and Mommy always taking his side. Noah turned into his parents' hell raiser, he'd love to do anything that made them yell and get frustrated.

Margaret heard the phone ring and picked it up, "Hello"?

It was Eileen, "Hey Margaret. Sorry to bother you but. Well Remy has something on her tail"

The cardinal launched into a deep conversation with her best friend. Eileen was a little bit overprotective of Remy.

While Margaret was talking, Noah felt the urge to go potty, he hopped of the couch and ran to the baby gate. Since Noah was always running around and causing trouble, the two parents set up baby gates where they could, in front of Noah's bedroom, their bedroom, in front of the stairs even the kitchen.

"MAMA"! He yelled for her attention.

Margaret sighed, "Sweetie. I'm on the phone"

He looked up and pouted, he really needed to go. Sometimes his mommy was just too busy. Margaret talked on and on about how Noah once had a diaper rash. The small avian growled in frustration. "Mama! I have a play-date with Jade"!

Margaret parted from the phone, "Yes. I know. I'll drop you off after you go potty"

The tiny blue jay whimpered, "MAMA! I GOTTA GO"! He shook the fence.

She turned to her son, "Eileen…Noah's acting up" She hung up and opened the gate, "C'mere" She lifted him up.

Margaret walked up the stairs opening the baby gates, she was so tired of having to open and close them. She sat Noah down only to get him to scream, "NO! NO! ELMO"!

The cardinal smiled, "Sweetie. I thought you liked Elmo"

Noah backed away, hiding behind his mommy's leg, "Ew"!

Mordecai bought a potty for Noah only for it to be Elmo themed, nothing terrified the little bird more then Elmo. He couldn't watch Sesame Street without getting scared.

Noah whimpered, he had to go very bad but his toilet scared him. Margaret knelt down and pulled down his pants, "Shh…you're gonna go potty like a big boy" She lifted down his underwear and sat him on the potty.

Noah looked only to see the creepy face of Elmo, "NO! NO! NO! NO"! He screamed and fought his way off the potty.

He ran out the door making Margaret growl, "UGH! Noah James"! She ran into the hallway only to see Noah was holding the bars of the baby gate, looking down at his Batman shirt, he whimpered then started to cry.

Margaret saw the carpet around her son was damp, he'd peed himself. She awed, "Aw Baby Boy. Honey.." She gently lifted him up.

Noah started to cry, "My Bah Man shirt"! He cried.

The cardinal smiled as she sat him down in the tub, "Sweetie. It's ok. We'll get you a new shirt for your play-date"

"No! I wan this shirt"! Noah complained.

She lifted the shirt up, "Don't worry Sweetie. Mommy will clean you up"

Noah smiled, his mommy was always there. He loved her with all his heart. He was in fact. A Mama's Boy.

Margaret washed her son, then lifted him up, "C'mere Sweetie" She dried him with a towel.

She washed the shirt and his pants. She then sat him down in his room, "Let's get you dressed" She dressed him in his Batman shirt and Spiderman underwear with little jeans.

Noah smiled, "Mama! I love you" He hugged his mom, "You're the best"

"Thank you" Margaret poked her baby's belly making him giggle

He kissed his mother's cheek, "You're my mama"


End file.
